


A Kitty on My Foot and I Want to Touch It

by Missjoolee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ray yelled Language! at me because I said Butt, Reggie deserves the world, There is a cat, fluff?, i left the cat purposely ambiguous so that all the cats of the world can self-insert, stares at tag screen for twenty minutes because how???, what? drags hands down face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjoolee/pseuds/Missjoolee
Summary: Julie helps Carlos look for his tablet and stumbles upon an adorable moment.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	A Kitty on My Foot and I Want to Touch It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICanSpellConfusionWithAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSpellConfusionWithAK/gifts).



> Title is from Kitty by The Presidents of the United States of America. Meeeeoooooow.

"Hey, Julie? Have you seen my tablet anywhere?", Carlos yells from the living room, where he is searching behind the couch cushions.

Julie looks up from the essay she is working on (the last one due before Summer vacation starts in two weeks. Thank God!) and glances around the dining room. She yells back, "It's not in the dining room!"

"Do you see it in the kitch--"

"Nope!", she immediately answers.

A huff of air can be heard from the living room. "Did you even look?"

"Nope!", Julie grins as Carlos turns the corner into the kitchen.

"Juuuuliiiiiiiieeeeeee", he whines. 

"Caaaaarlooooosss", She mimics.

"Could you stop being annoying for a minute and help me look? Tia wants to do a video call and I want the larger screen."

Julie sends him an unimpressed glance. "I'm doing homework. Just use your phone."

"Nuh-uh. No way. It's _your_ boy band's fault she won't step foot in this house. You owe me this," Carlos says, slamming his hands on the table, glaring at her.

Julie sighs. "Fine. But you have to choose a stance on the guys haunting the house." She stands and starts walking towards the door. "You can't be praising them with one breath and then complain to me with the next. I'll go see if the guys have it in the studio." 

She exits the house into the calm, early summer, afternoon. A small breezes sends her curls bouncing on her neck and shoulders. The only sounds being the white noise of traffic that's ever-present in the city, the distant buzz of a lawn mower a block or two away, and the low beat of music drifting from the direction of the studio. As she makes her way through the gate and down the steps, she recognizes the music transitioning into Hash Pipe from Weezer's Green Album. The guys have been slowly working through the discographies of bands they remember from before they died. Shaking her head, a smile on her face, she pulls the doors open.

"Julie!" comes the loud greeting.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Julie heads towards the couch where Alex and Luke are laying against opposite armrests, legs entwined.

"Yeah. This song has a funky beat," Alex says bouncing his head and tapping his hands against his legs along to the song. Luke had immediately gone back to staring into the middle-distance after greeting Julie, focusing on the lyrics. His hands occasionally shaping into chords. He is startled out it when she says,  
"Just wait until you hear their cover of Toto's Africa."

"I'm sorry, what?!" he exclaims, gaping at her. 

Julie squints a bit as she tries to remember, "Yeah. Someone made a Twitter account and tweeted at the band 'Weezer should cover Toto's Africa' every day for like four or five years, or something. And then they did." By the looks on the guys faces, they didn't know what to make of this information, or didn't remember what Twitter was, so she changed the subject. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys have seen Carlos' tablet anywhere?"

"We were using it to watch music videos earlier. Reggie heard someone talking about how Ok Go's videos are all done in one take, so we wanted check them out. It was fine until _someone_ started to get queasy." Luke said, the last remark directed at Alex.

"What? All the movement on those weird unicycle things gave me motion sickness! Besides! How could we ever compete with the dog one?!"

"Reggie really liked that one," Luke commented.

"The 2020 music scene is so much more complicated and nerve wracking than it was in '95," Alex said with a voice threatening to increase in pitch with anxiety.

"We don't have to compete with Ok Go's videos. We just have to make ones genuine to ourselves," Julie shuts down that train of thought, getting back on topic. "If you stopped watching videos, where is the tablet now?"

"Reggie left like a half hour ago to take it back to the house," said Luke, a frown beginning to form on his face.

"I'm going to kill Carlos if its sitting on his bed," Julie mumbles under her breath. "Thanks guys! I'm gonna go back inside to help Carlos search. Have fun on your Weezer journey!" 

She walks back out, closing the studio's doors behind her. The scent of freshly mown grass just beginning to waft in on the breeze. As she makes her way up to the front door, Julie thinks she hears a giggle coming from the other side of the foliage that is the Molina front yard. She heads towards the side of the yard, peering over the plants into the neighbor's property. It takes her a moment to process what she is looking at.

There is Reggie, laying on his stomach beneath a tree in the neighbor's yard. The breeze rustles the leaves, causing sunlight to dance across his serene face. He has his head resting on one arm, while the other is stretched out in front him along side what appears to be Carlos' tablet. A soft smile sits on his face as he watches Pickle Man, one of the neighborhood cats, aggressively pouncing on the tablet. Julie sees Reggie giggle every time Pickle Man's tail swishes through his face and can't help the matching smile that appears on hers. The cat hunches down, butt beginning to do that cute wiggle that cat's do, eyes ping-ponging from one side of the tablet and back. All of a sudden, Pickle Man jumps straight up in a move more akin to a fox pounce, causing a deep belly laugh to erupt from Reggie. His smile wider now. He says something to the cat, but Julie can't hear what it is from where she is at. She chuckles and turns to head back inside, not seeing a reason to interrupt them.  
As she opens the door she hears Carlos call out, "Did you find it?!"

"It's occupied. You can use your phone to talk to Tia."

Carlos groans but doesn't argue.

##### 👻🐈

"So I see you got to spend some quality time with Pickle Man this afternoon," Julie says as she turns off the stairs, entering the kitchen; seeing Reggie staring into the pantry. He looks up at her in confusion.

"Who?"

"Pickle Man? The cat?"

Reggie's face brightens. "Oh you mean Boba Fett! Did you know there is an app just for cats?! It has these fish that swim across the screen and you try to catch them. He was getting some sick air with some of those pounces. Just like he had his own jet packs! Hence the name," his expression morphs from excitement to one of wonder. "I can't believe he beat my high score."

' _Oh, Reggie_ ' Julie thinks, hiding a chuckle behind her hand.

"Wait. Why do you call him Pickle Man? That's a terrible name for a cat." Distaste is evident on his face.

"One time, he got his head stuck in a pickle jar," Julie says with a shrug. "It took like 20 minutes for Dad to get it off. Even with attempting to burrito him in a towel, Dad got pretty scratched up."

Reggie considers this for a moment. "Yeah, Boba Fett is a much better name."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied very politely to do this.  
> I threw in one semicolon on a whim and do not, for the life of me, know if it was a correct use. but chaos is the name of the game today, so live recklessly.  
> Ok Go songs referenced are I Won't Let You Down and White Knuckles. The videos are very fun to watch.  
> Also I wanted to make sure that foxes actually jump straight up when they pounce so have a cute video of [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHZrXSWixBQ)


End file.
